1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic circuit devices in which electronic circuits such as a semiconductor memory for storing various data, operation methods, and the like are mounted on card-type or TAG-type substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a card-type electronic circuit device, conventionally, a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on a card-type substrate is well known. Widespread use of a system in which card-type electronic circuit devices are attached to various kinds of electronic equipment, and data input/output is performed between a semiconductor chip and electronic equipment, is desired. For example, in the distribution industry, the transport industry, or the like, in order to control information of individual articles to be handled, a system is employed in which a card-type semiconductor device is attached to the article itself or the article box, and data, operation methods, and the like that are stored in the device are read by a card reader.
FIGS. 5 to 8 are diagrams showing conventional card-type semiconductor devices. FIG. 5 is a plan view showing the outer appearance of a first configuration of a conventional semiconductor device, and FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view taken along line C-C1 in FIG. 5. FIG. 7 is a plan view of a second configuration of a conventional semiconductor device, and FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional view taken along line D-D1 in FIG. 7.
First, the first configuration of the conventional semiconductor device will be described. As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, a card-type semiconductor device 4 is made by mounting a semiconductor package 2 containing a semiconductor chip (not shown) such as a memory chip inside an outer packaging case 1 on a substrate 1. By inserting this card-type semiconductor device 4 into various kinds of electronic equipment (not shown), or by passing an article or the like on which the card-type semiconductor device 4 is attached through a card reader, input/output terminals of the electronic equipment or the card reader unit come into contact with external electrodes 5 of the card-type semiconductor device 4. Thus, data input/output between the electronic equipment and the semiconductor chip mounted on the semiconductor device 4 is performed. Accordingly, by repeatedly inserting and retrieving the card-type semiconductor device 4 into and from a series of electronic equipment to perform data input/output, or by passing the card-type semiconductor devices 4 that are attached to articles or boxes for transporting articles, through a card reader, the physical distribution data of the articles that are transported can be sequentially stored and controlled.
Next, a second configuration of a conventional semiconductor device will be described. Currently, in accordance with the trend toward compact, lightweight, and portable electronic equipment, the demand for compact, light and thin card-type semiconductor devices are increasing. To address this need, bare chip mounted card-type semiconductor devices, in which a semiconductor chip is bare-chip mounted on a substrate, are desired. In addition, in accordance with the demands of the market for low cost card-type semiconductor devices, a configuration without an outer packaging case contributes to reducing the material cost and manufacturing cost. At the same time, even smaller, lighter and thinner card-type semiconductor devices are desired. Examples of card-type semiconductor device are described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications (Tokkai) No. 9-162208, 10-92968, or 7-321438.
In these cases, for example, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, a semiconductor chip 8 is bare-chip mounted on a substrate 6 through a die bond material 7. Electric connectors 10 are formed on one end of conductor lines 9 formed on the substrate 6. The electric connectors 10 and electrodes 12 on the semiconductor chip 8 are connected by metal wires 13. External electrodes 14 are formed on the other end of the conductor lines 9. A solder resist 15 enclosing the semiconductor chip 8 is applied on the surface of the substrate 6 except at the external electrodes 14 and the electric connectors 10, and the semiconductor chip 8, the metal wires 13, and the electric connectors 10 are covered with a sealing resin 16.
However, in the conventional semiconductor device in FIGS. 7 and 8, when the portion on which the external electrodes 14 are formed is inserted into the electronic equipment, the portion of the sealing resin 16 may come into contact with the portion of the electronic equipment into which it is inserted. Thus, a portion of the sealing resin 16 may be shaved off, and fine particles of the sealing resin 16 tend to be generated. As a result, these fine particles of the sealing resin 16 adhere to the external electrodes 14. This caused the problem that insufficient electrical connection between the electronic equipment and the semiconductor device is attained.
If the semiconductor device is inserted into the electronic equipment in a state in which fine particles of the sealing resin 16 adhere to the external electrodes 14 of the semiconductor device, then the fine particles of the sealing resin 16 may damage the external electrodes 14 of the semiconductor device, impeding the electrical connection between the semiconductor device and the electronic equipment.
The above problem arises not only in a card-type semiconductor device equipped with a semiconductor chip, but is common to all type electronic circuit devices having a configuration in which electronic circuits and external terminals are provided on a substrate of a card-type, TAG-type, etc., and the electronic circuit portion is sealed by a resin.